creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sekari
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hypno's Lullaby page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XanCrews (Talk) 16:53, March 13, 2012 Hypno's Lullaby Not to pry or anything, but this pasta has been there for damn near a year with no changes to that line. I kind of like "to frolic" but, it does change the meter of the poem and as such throws off the reading entirely by one syllable. So, is there a good reason you changed the line? There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 16:59, March 13, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews I wasn't aware of metrics, just that the poem didn't match the lullaby. If that is how it's supposed to stay, then so be it. Sekari 17:50, March 13, 2012 (UTC)Sekari As I said the pasta has remained here untouched for around 50 weeks without being changed. What I'm trying to say is, why change the pasta at all? If you can prove that the pasta was changed some time prior to it being submitted here I have no problem changing it back to what you edited it to, however the nature of the beast that is creepypasta is, people change shit with no rhyme or reason all the time. If we were to try to keep up with every changed word/punctuation mark from every site these stories appear on nothing would actually get done on this site. I'm not trying to be disrespectful, just trying to keep a little bit of continuity. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 18:15, March 13, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews I was trying both the poem and the lullaby (video) to match. It confused me why they weren't the same, it struck me as misheard lyrics. If it's correct the way they are, then they should remain like that. Sekari 18:27, March 13, 2012 (UTC)Sekari Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, I understand now... Okay No problem, allow me to unfuck everything. I'll simply add another section as YouTube version There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 18:34, March 13, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews